Ambush at the Silver Mine
Here's how Tonto, our heroes, and the Comanche save John in Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet The Lone Ranger. view the Constitution stopping at the silver mine as the Cavalry men hop off the flatbed Cavalry man 1: Clear the track, men! Cavalry man 2: Outta the way! Cavary man start walking John Reid to be executed Miner: Going to pit! unknown to anyone, someone watches from behind one of the mine track bridges Jay Fuller: My God! Latham Cole: Out here, it's just rock. Jay Fuller: What could you buy with all of that? Latham Cole: A country, Captain. A great country. For which our children will thank us. men uncouple the flatcar and boxcar from the train Railway man: Take her ahead! Line her up! Constitution moves into the tunnel Railway mane 2: That'll do! Get these Chinaman out of here! china workers leave Calvary man: Detail, halt! put John on a flatcar then blindfold him the tunnel, 2 mysterious figures walked up Calvary man: Disn't you hear me Chinamen? I said get out! Jay Fuller: Point, arms! the coach Rebbecca: You don't have to do this. You'll take care of us, like you said. You don't have to do this. Cozy Glow: We already have. outside Jay Fuller: Load! soldiers do so Calvary man: his rifle at the figures I ain't gonna tell you again! Tonto: up cage Calvary man: What the heck is that? The driver: his bird Gas. That's gas! run out of the tunnel Tonto: his bird Drumrols Jay Fuller: Shouler arms! Latham Cole: I was at Gettysburg. Twelve-thousand casualties before lunch. Know what I learned in all that carnage? Nothing is accomplished without sacrifice. Rebecca: on him Latham Cole: her Danny: Leave her alone! Latham Cole: her Rebbecca: Danny! Outside Railway man: the switch Nice and easy! The Driver: Get out! Get out! Railway man: What the heck?! The Driver: GAS! GAS! GAS!! train starts backing up towards the silver cars Jay Fuller: Ready! cock their guns the coach Latham Cole: I'm gonna have to teach you about respect, aren't I, son? Rebbecca: No! [Outisde Jay Fuller: Aim! John Reid: himself Jay Fuller: FIRE! train bumps into the cars and the rear car blocked the soldiers' shots, saving John the coach, everyone feels a jolt Latham Cole: What the heck just happened? Butch Cavendish: the cab and finds no one there but he finds a pile of birdseed snarls they hear Indian calls came out of the sky, and killing several man Ernie: Sideshow Bob! You and Butch get the train moving! arrows fly out of the sky, Tonto start moving out of a tunnel onboard a handcar Jay Fuller: Attack! Maintain order! To arms! Tonto: Hold on, Kemosabe. and Tonto gently bump into the flatcar and start pushing it John Reid: Tonto? several men are shot down John Reid: What was that? Tonto: No reason for concern. Jay Fuller: Over here! To the guns! Defensive position! Rebecca: John! John Reid: Rebecca! I'm coming for you! Rebecca: John! Jay Fuller: Rally on me! sees the Comanche on a hill top Indian: native, they charge Jay Fuller: Lord, save us. soon approaches the tunnel Butch Cavendish: Faster! his gun at the driver Now! Driver: the regulator Jay Fuller: Hold a firing line! man gets shoot down Hold you positions, gentleman! Comanche tribe are getting closer Jay Fuller: Hold! closer Jay Fuller: Steady! his .45 colt closer Jay Fuller: For God! And for country! point the Gatling guns, and the tribe gets closer Jay Fuller: Fire at will!!! the Cavalry men fire Indians get killed with John, Tonto and Luke John: Tonto, what is that? Tonto: back and sees the Constitution driving behind them Indians get killed Tonto: Now... must to jump! John: Left or right? Brian: Right! jump into a side tunnel Butch: a canister of kerosene gets the blindfold off and then the canister lands next to them John Reid: Kerosene? Calvary man: What are you trying ta do? Blow up the whole mountain? Butch Cavendish: Trust us! a stick of dynamite Sideshow Bob: These guys have hard time staying dead. throws it in and causes a fire ball Jon Reid and our heroes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! run down the tunnel and then jump into a river in the cave to the battle Jay Fuller: Cover the flank! get killed Jay Fuller: his .45 colt Chief: YAH!! Jay Fuller: him and then when the Cheif falls, he drops his sword and looks at his glove view of dead indians with the others and Tonto come out of the water Tonto: his crow lying on the riverbed with elderyly Tonto Tonto: his crow Will: Mister Tonto? Mister Tonto? You mean, they killed all of them? The indians, the settlers... Dan? For silver? in the story John: You were right. There is no justice. up to Tonto and takes a seat next to him Cole controls everything. the railroad, the Cavalry, everything. If men like him represent the law, I'd rather be an outlaw. Tonto: That is why, you wear the mask. John Reid: the mask Silver: neighs Silver is standing a on tree just a few feet away wearing John Reid's hat Roger: There's something wrong with that horse. John Reid and our heroes: in agreement Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series